Real world enterprise processes and applications typically execute on integrated heterogeneous systems. For example, systems, applications and processes that are associated with processing information using online platforms (e.g., over a network using internet) may include heterogeneous platforms with complex landscape. Further, such heterogeneous platforms may be inefficient, have multiple complex point to point communication nodes, inflexible and not scalable, may perform data replication at multiple points, thereby adding to redundancy and increasing costs. Further such heterogeneous platforms lack facilities for unified reporting and may operate with a high risk of regulatory compliance. Therefore, providing a framework with a unified architecture with simplified platform for seamlessly integrating the enterprise systems by overcoming the above operational and data management complexities, may be challenging.